


Welcome to the Kingdom of Corea

by haze221b



Series: The Myth and The Mayhem [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Canon - Korean Drama, Detectives, Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Inspired by Novel, Mayhem, Multi, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haze221b/pseuds/haze221b
Summary: John and Sherlock solved a case which led them on receiving the Manpasikjeok. They traveled to a bamboo forest in Wales, only to find out that it is a path to an alternative universe - The Kingdom of Corea.
Relationships: Jeong Tae Eul/Lee Gon, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Myth and The Mayhem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804498
Kudos: 6





	Welcome to the Kingdom of Corea

"Do you have a death wish?" a fearful John asked Sherlock.

He uttered these words with care, knowing he has to risk his life over death, "A 65th death wish for God's sake. With all the threats to my life, John. It is never new to me. All it takes is for me to win from Moriarty's game, this would all be over."

John left the lab for Baker Street after learning that Mrs. Hudson was injured, Sherlock faced off with Moriarty at the rooftop of St. Bartholomew's Hospital. The two staring at each other, with a delicate eye contact. 

"It's now or never, Sherlock. All the possibilities that I have done in order to make me win is finally here. You failed, that means you are ordinary," Moriarty said.

Upon arriving in Baker Street, John was approached by Mrs. Hudson who asked about the developments of the case. He is mad, driven mad on how he was fooled again. The army doctor finally rode a taxi on the way to Barts, looking confused. 

As John arrives, he doesn't have enough composure and he receives a phone call from Sherlock, who is apparently at the rooftop of Barts. He is shocked at how fast things are happening recently. 

“Nobody could be that clever,” Sherlock said.

Five years ago, Sherlock solved the case of the hidden treasure of the Republic of Korea. It is an ancient tapestry of the Joseon Dynasty from 400 BC which is being sold to an auction, worth 50 million quid. The suspects were not caught, however, they are tracked down by Sherlock upon targeting John in a warehouse. 

On October 29, 2015, the British Museum held a press conference, Sherlock was awarded an ancient and a wooden bamboo flute. He found the incentive a bit disconcerting, though he gave the flute afterwards to John in case he discovers something unique about the flute.

In the afternoon, Sherlock had not yet accepted some clients in Baker Street, as he found the case is too boring for him. John researched on the internet about the bamboo flute, but he thought it would be best to visit a bamboo forest in Wales. As there are no traces in the internet regarding the history of the flute. He accompanied Sherlock to a bamboo forest located in Wales, the two left Baker Street earlier for a "vacation" in order to find out the significance of their flute reward. They packed their important things without being able to determine how long they will be gone in England.

Sherlock drives a Land Rover on the way to the bamboo forest which is a historical landmark and a mesmerizing view for tourists. However, it is restricted for such preservation of the bamboo trees and maintenance of the areas near the forest. They finally get their chance to escape the security by putting up a disguise. Sherlock as a security guard, and John, obviously being himself. 

The two walked together until they reached the ancient rocks in the middle of the forest. John picked a red seeded dandelion and it's petals faded away after a strong wind. What kind of wrong timing for him to give the dandelion to Sherlock? 

The moment they arrived in the Bamboo Forest, two solid and ancient rocks lightened up with reflections of a broken glass. It is an obelisk. 

Sherlock and John entered the obelisk, and they were transported to a different world where Lee Gon and the Royal Guards are in standby in the same bamboo forest. They were thrilled because they entered the obelisk, and it’s still the same feeling. It wasn't a coincidence when His Majesty tried to pursue crossing over to another world until the two arrived.

The half of the bamboo flute given to him in the British Museum led them to the Kingdom of Corea. From there, he is able to meet Lee Gon, The King of the Kingdom of Corea.

John asked the man's occupation as he wore a trench coat with a whip while being accompanied by guards, "Are you a King? It seems to me. You honestly look like one." 

Lee Gon answered,  _ "You're not wrong about what you think of me. I'm The King of the Kingdom of Corea. I have a name, which you cannot call me, I'm Lee Gon." _

John was shocked to learn that he is a King. He even jokingly asked Gon if he could do the same as England to bow as reverence in Her Majesty The Queen.

"So, we need to bow with you though? Your Majesty?!" 

Gon, with his usual self rebutted John's joke, "I would want a beheading of you right now after 120 years but let's skip for now because I am a merciful King. No need."

Lee Gon ordered the Royal Guards to step back as he is willing to engage in a conversation with the two foreign nationals. He saw Sherlock holding the bamboo flute.

"What are you? How did you get the Manpasikjeok, I mean, the bamboo flute?" he asked. 

Sherlock stopped John as he would almost explain exaggeratingly what happened, but in a straightforward manner he replied, "I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is my friend, John Watson. We live in 221B Baker Street together, solving crimes, sometimes assisting Detective Inspector Lestrade to most of his cases. Mind you, This flute was an incentive for a case. I solved the hidden treasure which the syndicate in your country had been trying to recover in London. They rewarded me, half of this 'bamboo flute' but it was unknown to me who owns it. First impression, it is ancient given from the old marks and traces which were used in the old times, from the looks of it, it was ruined in half which maybe the reason it led me and John to be with you here today." 

"Good. I terribly need the half for it to be whole again in order I could open the door to multiple universes. You got the half, now my piece would become whole," Lee Gon said.

The two boys are quite hesitant in Lee Gon's favour. However, Sherlock's alertness led him to deduce Lee Gon first. 

"I see that you love Mathematics and Science, you keep the other half of the flute inside your whip. You own a white horse. You are going to find your special someone in the other world, that's why you are here. You are smart, ruthless when you are triggered by the elements of your past." 

Lee Gon was shocked that Sherlock immediately found out about himself without any formal introduction. Instead, He asked Sherlock, "How did you---" 

"I just did," Sherlock laughed. "Your body language told me so and the ID in your pocket is from somebody else. Now, we can't give this to you because we will be stuck here for a reason. Any terms at least?"

Gon showed the ID card to Sherlock, it's an identification card of a female detective in Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency.

"That's Lieutenant Jeong Tae-Eul, I need to find her. 25 years ago, I acquired her ID during the time when Lee Lim stole the Manpasikjeok," he said.

"Who the hell is a Lee Lim?" John asked. 

"My traitor uncle. It's a long story. But can we trust you in the Manpasikjeok?" 

He followed up, "You should. What does it benefit at least for me and Sherlock?" 

"Eternal life. It also opens the door to other universes. Not just Wales, if you'd ask me," Gon said. 

He thought it would be a great idea to have John and Sherlock as their guests in the Palace for tonight, as they would be helpful in solving the case of his traitor uncle, Lee Lim. 

The Royal Guards, Lee Gon, Sherlock and John departed from the bamboo forest as they traveled to the racetrack knowing it's the nearest spot in order for them to be invisible in the public eye. Sherlock was amazed how the flute led them to a different world because he rarely got a chance to travel in Asian countries as a consulting detective. 

John politely asked Sherlock on the purpose of them handling the Manpasikjeok, "Do you think his uncle worked with Moriarty in order to flee away in London and now we are a collateral damage in Gon's world?"

"I still have to find out, John. Gon is quite a great King. He'll help us be home in London. Right now, it stresses me that we're in some kind of alternative universe. I have to prepare whatever game he may initiate again or how to torment me in some ways I cannot imagine." he replied.

John was a bit terrified in their situation but they needed to be strong with each other. 

Lee Gon and the Royal Guards arrived at the Palace with a seemingly haunting atmosphere. Gon went with Sherlock and John to his study, as they would discuss a delicate matter. Meanwhile, Head Court Lady Noh approached Gon before talking to the two detectives. 

"Come here, Your Majesty. Who are they and why would you invite them without the protocols required for a guest?" Lady Noh said.

Gon answered, "They are detectives, I need them for a case."

John and Sherlock checked the signal of their phones, but they won't be able to receive any messages from London. 

"We're dead! We can't use a mobile phone here," John said. He is furious on how he cannot send a text in the Kingdom. 

Lady Noh opted for a security check by keeping John and Sherlock's belongings to a box. She ordered the Palace staff to prepare one room for their guests on the left side of the Palace.

Sherlock, on the other hand, sat on the sofa and fell asleep. He felt dull after learning the alternate universe, matters about the monarchy where Sherlock doesn't have an inch of care for them at all. So, Gon oriented John instead for his case. 

"John, I think it is a blessing for you and Sherlock to arrive here in my Kingdom because I need you to trace my traitor uncle, Lee Lim. When I was a young boy, he tried to kill me and he got half of the Manpasikjeok, until now he hides. I haven't met him yet," Gon said. 

He presented to John the autopsy which was managed by his other uncle, Prince Buyeong. 

"Here is the autopsy. My uncle told me that this is a fake record. He is alive and I want you to trace him in London. Did you ever meet him in some ways?" 

"No, certainly not. The administrator of the museum handed this to Sherlock as a gift. This flute can be from him right?" John said.

Lee Gon handed over the old photos of Lee Lim, "He is a 70 year old man now if you'd calculate the age."

John is still in nostalgia after what happened to him with Sherlock, and he confronted Lee Gon why it happened to them. "Wait, I have to confirm. London and Corea are two different countries, why on earth there is a Kingdom but in the telly, Sherlock's brother Mycroft mentioned that Korea is a Republic and they prepared for the election in the coming weeks."

Gon was startled by the fact that there is an existing Republic of Korea. 

John offered Gon to manipulate his documents in case he is willing to travel and explore the Republic.

"We can help you out to the documents if you're willing to travel in the Republic. Have you tried travelling to Korea with the bamboo flute?" 

"Not yet, but since it led to Wales I might go soon with both of you and meet in Baker Street to see and report some developments of the case. In the meantime, I will see after both of you will leave the Kingdom," Gon answered.

Gon assisted them to the room as soon as Sherlock woke up. He is by far uninterested in Lee Gon's case. John is enthusiastic to help, but Sherlock initially had doubts on helping Lee Gon. He convinced Sherlock about the case. 

John said, "So, Gon is a client and we need to track his traitor uncle, Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded and sighed, "You're kidding. They could've had their own secret service to man down this traitor he's talking about. Why me?"

"Bloody hell. Lee Gon explored the possibility that this flute can only lead him to Wales. I wonder if his half will lead him to the Republic of Korea or to our country. It's the only way to get out of here. I'm pretty sure there is no other way. Hours ago you said he can help us go to London and now this, like this is a stupid joke," John strongly defended his arguments towards Sherlock's ignorance. 

“Seriously? Let’s entertain that, what’s innit for us? Did he say something that would be of value to us at the end of the day? I wish we could have an agreement before we leave here,” Sherlock said.

John responded, “The moment we stepped here, we already know the consequences it will bring or the patterns that it may involved or the lives at stake in case this traitor finds out that we got this damn flute but whatever happens, let’s solve this case and protect our loved ones when either Moriarty or Lee Lim comes to get us inch by inch. That’s for sure.”

“It’s not like we’ve asked for this to happen, or we begged to some God to explore this vast world. No, that’s not the point of it,” Sherlock answered. 

Lee Gon brought Sherlock and John some snacks. John requested snacks that they missed in England.

"Do you have tea? We need tea and biscuits, also milk. We badly miss the afternoon tea," John said.

Sherlock added, "Oh, also chips." 

Few minutes later, the palace staff brought the snacks to John and Sherlock. Lee Gon bid his goodbye to both of them as he is going to be ready for some engagements tomorrow. 

"Mr. John and Sherlock, Thank you for today. Although I needed to get up early for my royal duties. Jo Yeong, my Unbreakable Sword and the Captain of the Royal Guards will be here to assist you in the coming days as soon as you're ready to leave the Kingdom of Corea," Gon said.

John asked Gon for a gun, "Sure, Lee Gon. Good night. By the way, can you bring a gun for us?" 

“What for?”

“For Sherlock to shoot the wall. He’s bored, he doesn’t have any cases yet, and for security purposes as we travel around Corea tomorrow.” John said.

Lee Gon gave a spare gun to John and Sherlock. He went to his bedroom. “Make sure you don’t kill someone or else you’ll be accused as a murderer. You’re an ‘illegal immigrant’ here, the gun will be traced that it came from the Kingdom. It’s the King’s order.”

Few hours earlier, Lee Gon texted Jo Yeong that there were guests inside the Palace which needed his assistance for tomorrow. 

The next day, Lee Gon proceeded to his engagements with the Royal Navy and Friday audience with Prime Minister Koo Seo-ryeong as planned. 

Koo Seo-ryeong smiled at His Majesty when she greeted him, “Your Majesty, how’s your day?”

“Talk about my day, Prime Minister… how’s the health benefits for each citizen of the Kingdom?” Gon said.

Koo Seo-ryeong managed to report to His Majesty the other matters pertaining to the welfare of the citizens, but she couldn’t resist herself by admiring Lee Gon, although she is ambitious and would let no one get in her way. 

"See? I know for a fact, that I can do it. Does it matter to you? You don't obviously," Koo said.

Gon knows the motive of Koo Seo-ryeong since the beginning, and he will not fall for it. "About what? Don't you dare, Prime Minister Koo. None of it matters when it's untrue. That's all for now. Have a great day." 

The Prime Minister left after his audience to His Majesty, as she failed to convince him again to love her every time they met. 

Secretary Mo informed His Majesty that the remaining schedule in the evening with the ambassadors from Central Europe will be postponed because of a short notice meeting. 

"I will be home early then, I'll meet Mr. Holmes and Watson instead before they leave the Palace. Ask Captain Jo to track those two and let them meet me once my engagements are over. Also, the gun, the detectives borrowed," Gon said. 

In the Palace, John and Sherlock met with Prince Buyeong to his office. They are accompanied by Jo Yeong to discuss matters pertaining to Lee Lim. Buyeong apparently refused at first to open up regarding the case. Sherlock convinced him even more by saying that it would affect the lives of his children. 

"Okay, I'm going to say about what I have seen in the past few years. Lee Lim wanted the whole Manpasikjeok but he only got the half because His Majesty, as a young child made it into halves by simply using the Four Tiger Sword. The moment we were able to retrieve his 'body' at a lake, it was someone else's. We faked the records but I didn't know how far he'd go." 

John, taking down notes, followed up by asking Prince Buyeong the motive of Lee Lim but he refused to answer since he has no clue of his next steps yet. Although, he warned John and Sherlock that he might be after His Majesty and to his allies. 

"Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson, the point is… Lee Lim is after His Majesty to get the remaining half of the Manpasikjeok. I think you're being used in the same way," the prince warned them. 

Sherlock asked Yeong if he had additional inputs on the traitor but he answered briefly his main purpose in His Majesty's life, "I don't have anything to say, but my duty is to protect The King at all costs."

John and Sherlock borrowed money from Jo Yeong for them to travel together in Corea. They tried the meals and explored the nearest tourist attractions in Busan. It was fun for them and they bought a souvenir for their meaningful trip together. 

"We're in Corea, Sherlock. Imagine the flute made us travel without even using a passport!" said John, who cannot keep to himself his excitement to travel.

Sherlock advised John, "Stop stating the obvious, John. I hope Gon would decide to go home early, in order for us to leave Corea. We can't stay here for months."

"Why? Is it because of Moriarty? or you might end up beaten by Lee Lim first instead of him. I only entertain that possibility. He might be a pawn of Moriarty," John added. 

Sherlock says that his enemy is only Moriarty and not Lee Lim, "Moriarty is our enemy. Lee Lim is Lee Gon's enemy. Remember this, John. Whatever plot this Lee Lim may have, that shouldn't be the case."

Jo Yeong reached the two after tracking them, he asked the boys, "John and Sherlock, can we talk for a few minutes?" 

John says, "Yes, and you’re weird. You just followed us from nowhere.” The two agreed to talk with Yeong at the cafe. 

Yeong instructed the two to be home in His Majesty's residence because he is about to be there in a few hours. Later, the moment they arrived at the Palace, Sherlock asked Yeong when can both of them leave Corea. 

"Tomorrow, by morning. You'll be back in Wales. His Majesty mentioned it earlier to me. He wanted to say thank you for accepting his offer," Yeong said. 

At his study, Lee Gon is reading the documents needed for John and Sherlock regarding the information of Lee Lim to locate him in London. The two of them arrived. Sherlock asked Gon about his plans of using the Manpasikjeok to London, "So, Lee Gon. Will you use the half of the Manpasikjeok to London or will you stick to your original plan?" 

Lee Gon expressed his desperation to meet Tae Eul, "I want to meet her. She saved me, but I have to cross to the Republic. I want to cross paths with her. You'll know when I decide to go to London." 

Jo Yeong accompanied His Majesty, John and Sherlock to the bamboo forest. Gon shaked his hands to both detectives and they finally entered the obelisk back to Wales. 

In their conversation, they hope for a new beginning between them.

“See you, John and Sherlock,” Gon said.

As a loving man himself, John uplifted Gon's spirits in his quest for searching Jeong Tae-Eul, "You'll meet her, there are no loose ends for your beloved. She'll be with you." 

Sherlock has come to terms with Lee Gon regarding the Manpasikjeok, "I'll take care of your situation to hunt down this idiot uncle of yours by foolishly staying in London. When this is over, we want to permanently stay where we are and not to travel to another universe again. You'll need this if you ever ended up with him, Not now. So, deal?" 

"Of course," Lee Gon agreed.

When John and Sherlock came back to the bamboo forest, they immediately traveled to the city area to stay for another night before going to London. They went to a nearby inn to rest after an exhausting day in Corea. 

"It is a different world there, Lee Gon and his Kingdom. You’ll never know what is yet to come. Will this traitor look after this flute until he meets his nephew? It feels like a trap,” John said.

Sherlock is confident that he will not be defeated, outwitted or outsmarted by a traitor, or manipulator, even the range of criminals he dealt with. 

He planned to start the investigation tomorrow morning as soon as they arrived in Baker Street, he assured John that there will be no harm again to him from either Lee Lim or Moriarty. Although, he has no plans from informing Scotland Yard yet as Lestrade may find it hard to believe. He thinks it would be the best to tell him when they capture Lee Lim. 

"John, I wanted to say that I would fight all odds to protect you from what has been going on in these both worlds. It is insane, but no Lee Lim or Moriarty will ever be a threat to your life... I am the danger. I promise you," he said.

The two hugged each other. John is relieved from Sherlock’s reassurance.

As they arrived in Baker Street the next morning, John secured the flute on the mantelpiece, and went back to his room to unpack his things. The moment he came back, Mrs. Hudson brought tea for both of them and asked where they went. Sherlock replied, “It’s a mysterious and scary place. Even if I say it, I wonder if you would believe us or John.” 

“What is it anyway?” Mrs. Hudson said.

John replied, “A parallel universe. Apparently there’s a country called Kingdom of Corea but there is a country here exactly which is a Republic of Korea. A portal made us went there, it is a shiny portal.”

“Oh. So, who did you meet there?” she added.

Sherlock answered, “A King of all sorts. We went there and the place were full of royal guards before we were able to stay at their Palace and John traveled with me the next day. Oh, we bought a souvenir. Here’s a red ginseng for you. Hope you like it.”

Mrs. Hudson thanked Sherlock for the gift although she noticed the bamboo flute on the mantelpiece. “Thanks Sherlock. By the way, Where did you get this from?”

“A reward to Sherlock after solving the tapestry case, it is our way to Corea though. The magic portal was actually insane. The King there is fascinating with his looks, he looks like a lighter version of Sherlock but too much of the Math and Science when you deduced him,” John said.

Sherlock immediately called Mycroft about the case, “Brother dear, I just came home from Wales, can your secret service locate these two Koreans for me? These are the names: Lee Lim, he’s probably here in London. Lieutenant Jeong Tae-Eul is from Republic of Korea.”

A stunned Mycroft asked him, “Who are they Sherlock and why do you want to look for them?” 

“Just for a ‘case’, I had an agreement with my client but I’d rather not say his name for the meantime until he arrives here. Also, this is a confidential case. I will discuss matters with you as soon as we met,” Sherlock said.

“Have you told Scotland Yard about it?” Mycroft asked, he knew Sherlock would contact them first instead of him.

Sherlock elaborated the whole story instead, “Not yet. This Lee Lim cannot be accused as a suspect in our country yet, but we have a bamboo flute that he stole somewhere in a parallel world and Jeong Tae-Eul was a favour of this client I’m discussing with you. When will be the elections in South Korea?”

“Are you kidding me? A parallel world? Have you read a fairytale book? June next year,” Mycroft said.

He was dismayed by Mycroft however, that’s not the case as long as he finds them, “See, this is why I don’t want to tell everyone. They refuse to believe it. Anyway, look for them brother dear. Get me updates anytime sooner.” 

“Okay, if that’s what you wish but let me remind you of the risk it would take, Sherlock. Moriarty is after you. Why would you meddle to some parallel world? What does it benefit you?” Mycroft said, who is concerned deep inside for his little brother.

He was completely sane about what Mycroft said. He replied, “To maintain the world’s balance, apparently that’s not my objective either. It’s from my client. If everything was not being put to place like Moriarty’s riddles the world would still be in chaos, that’s not my motivation too. Bye.” 

Sherlock received a text from an anonymous person, it reads: “I hope you had a great time travelling with the flute.” He was flustered from this message but chose to ignore it for the meantime. “Dull.”

He secretly left a code which Jo Yeong helped him to translate. He wrote it on a piece of paper. They left it in the forest hoping that it may reach Lee Gon. It is a way to help him lead his way to Baker Street, when the door opens for him to Wales. 

In the Kingdom of Corea, the Palace prepares for the Fireworks Festival at the end of October. Lee Gon is inside his study room with Jo Yeong to recap what happened in the meeting of John and Sherlock to Prince Buyeong, “They investigated Your Highness to matters regarding your uncle, Your Majesty. Prince Buyeong also mentioned that it is expected that Lee Lim would also go after your allies.”

“I haven’t discussed that matter with him but I have to talk to him as soon as I have my engagements cleared for a day but I have a task for you, as soon as Sherlock arrives here with John, make sure they will meet me first. Not here, but to Haeundae instead,” Gon said.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Yeong said.

“I have an order from you Yeong, retrieve from the Intelligence Agency all the information that you can get to this case,” Gon said, he gave a document with a photo and the background of a person who will be looking into it. He added by saying, “Let me know the moment you tracked her, and by the way, make sure that I will be able to talk to her before Lady Noh intervenes.”

When Yeong finally left, Gon went to his bedroom and started to have immense flashbacks of what happened in 1994. He felt the intense pain and trauma that day. With his hopes of being able to find him, he may be able to live peacefully with the one he loves. He grabbed Tae-Eul’s identification card by practicing what he could possibly say when they crossed paths together by saying, “I could’ve picked any wonderful words to say but I finally met you.” he said. Although, he felt he was anxious and he added, “I am grateful to have met you today.”

A lean man, wearing a suit, a fedora and stays in an abandoned mansion and the homeless animals were fed in the wide hectare of land. It was an unusual day for him with the equestrians. He meets with them every Sunday for a meeting and visits the British Museum when he feels like looking at the artifacts, preserved teapots, china blue and old skulls, and ancient tapestries. 

He sipped his afternoon tea, with a pair of scones, to a nearby hotel accompanied with somebody. Afterwards, he started to pick the fresh roses in his private garden while renovating the mansion slowly and visited a cemetery. 

**Author's Note:**

> My major references to this chapter in the Episode 5 of The King: Eternal Monarch and Sherlock Series 1 and 2. In the next chapters, it might flow the same and I really wanted the story to be slow-paced. Also, it's a bit canon despite the difficulty merging the two different worlds. However, I don't want the story to be one sided and keep it balanced. 
> 
> Since this is the first chapter, this is where my story would go round and round. Thanks for reading! Any feedback or suggestions, follow me on Twitter @haze221b.


End file.
